particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Military of Pontesi
|} The Armed Forces of the Pontesian Dyanstic Commonwealth (AFPDC) includes some 100,000 active troops and 400,000 reservists, giving Pontesi one of the smaller armed forces on Terra. It is notable for largely being compromised out of irregulars such as mercenaries, private military companies and paramilitary, as well as its use of modern-day horse cavalry (due the mountainous nature of the Pontesian landscape). Conscription and Recruitment Current laws state that the AFPDC may draft ordinary citizens after completing high school. Those who join the Armed Forces must go through basic training. For enlisted people, this includes completing the Basic Military Training Course (Which is 4 weeks long for Reservists, 14 weeks long for Regular Force Soldiers), and the element specific course (Basic Airman Qualification, Basic Sailor Qualification or Basic Soldier Qualification) all of which are 20 training days long. Officers undergo the same training, but with leadership added into the courses. After that, personnel must undergo their specific training to become qualified. Division of the Forces The forces, while united, are each under the direction of the own elemental commanders. The military is broken up further into different Corps. Many corps are element specific, however, units that contain different elements are under the command of whatever commanders direct their elements. To make commanding easier, the Corps are each commanded by a level 8 or 9 General. The Corps are as follows: Air Operations Branch - AIR Naval Operations Branch - NAVY Military Legal Branch - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Regiment of Pontesian Artillery - ARMY Pontesian Infantry Corps - ARMY Machine Gun Corps - ARMY Pontesian Armoured Corps - ARMY Pontesian Engineer Corps - ARMY Pontesian Corps of Signals - ARMY, AIR Intelligence Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Military Police Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Military Chaplain Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Military Medical and Dental Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Royal Logisitics Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Military Public Affiars Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Musicians Corps - ARMY Catering Corps - ARMY, NAVY, AIR Corps of Electrical Mechanical Engineers - ARMY Pontesian Army Pontesian Army Structure The Pontesian Army, consisting of 200,000 soldiers, is by the Commander of the Army, ranked at the level 10 General rank of Colonel-General. Enlisted Ranks Officer Ranks Altogether the army is organized into 8 infantry divisions, 5 Cavalry divisions, 2 armoured division, 2 special forces divisions trained and geared for small unit special and airborne operations, 2 field artillery division, 1 Special Operations Aviation Division and 1 air defense artillery division. The Army Commander (Field Marshal) is in charge of the entire Army. Pontesian Army Equipments Armoured Vehicles Artillery Pontesian Navy Pontesian Navy Structure The Pontesian navy consists of 15 light-class Cruisers, 3 Destroyers, 5 corvette, 30 ballistic missile submarines, around 30 Ironcload warships plus irregular naval vessels (including fireships), and a marine corps with a total number of all personnel at 30,000 troops. There are eight components to the operating forces of the Pontesian Navy: Hegemony Fleet, Prescint Fleet, Naval Forces Central Command, Naval Network Warfare Command, Navy Reserve, Naval Special Warfare Command, Operational Test and Evaluation Forces, and Military Sealift Command. The Navy Commander (Admiral of the Fleet) is in charge of the entire Navy. Pontesian Coast Guard Pontesian Coast Guard Structure The Pontesian Coast Guard, an amphibious assault force in addition to a defensive force, consists of 35,000 personnel, 40+ helicopters, several dozen patrol boats, and is divided into divisions similar to the army. The Coast Guard coordinates with other branches of the military in dealing with various threats. The Coast Guard Commander is in charge of the entire Coast Guard. Pontesian Coast Guard Equipments The Coast Guard operates about 40 aircrafts and 300 boats. Pontesian Air Force Pontesian Air Force Structure The Pontesian Air Force has a strength of around 340 combat aircraft and a total of 500 aircraft. A plane is commanded by a pilot, but is under the authority of a flying officer, who coordinates the plane with the ground. 5-10 planes form a squadron, led by a Major. 3-4 squadrons form a wing, commanded by a Colonel. 3 wings form a group, commanded by a Brigadier General. There are 24 groups of full combat aircraft in Pontesi, operating from five different Pontesian Air Bases. Each base is administered by a Major General. The Air Force Commander (Marshal of the Air Force) is in charge of The Pontesian Air Force. Pontesian Air Force Equipments # Antonov An-124 - 40 Transport # MiG-21 - 80 Fighters # MiG-23 - 50 Fighters # Mil Mi-8T/Mi-17 - 30 Fighters # Mil Mi-24/35 - 80 Attack Helicopters # Mil Mi-8T/Mi-17 - 100 Transport/Patrol Helicopters Irregulars and WMDs Pontesi is noted for the broad privatization of a its armed forces. The Pontesian government has often preferred to employ mercenaries, or Private Military Companines, over regular soldiers, due the considered cost-effectiveness of these compared to the regular army. A dozen of more irregular fighting organizations also operate with official permission, many of them ideologically or ethnically driven. Most notable among them are the Seluco-Pontesian Crimson Crusade and the Claws and Paws Organization, compromised of fighters from the Felinist Barmenian diaspora. It is rumoured that parts of the Pontesian armed forces, especially irregulars belonging to the Crimson Crusade, processes primitive chemical and biological weaponry and has used those in the past. The most frequently reported use of such has been the poisoning of water supplies and the spreading of viruses such as hoof-and-mouth disease. The Crusade is also noted for its frequent (and often indiscriminate) use of flamethrowers in civilian areas. Category:Pontesi